Bitter sweet
by TicciMikki
Summary: Naruto is the geeky overweight kid who usually gets picked on by the other students. One day Naruto doesn't show up for school, two in a half years later Naruto suddenly reappears and reunites with his best friend. But Naruto isn't that geeky fat kid anymore, he is now new and improve. How will Sasuke and the others react when they see this new Naruto? (SasuNaru and light NaruHina)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I originally had this fanfiction on my other account, but my other account is giving me problems. I was lucky that I was able to login long enough to get the chapters this morning.**

**So please don't say that I stole this from YaoiSasuNaruFreak, because I didn't.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 1 ~<strong>

**-First person point of view for Naruto Uzumaki -**

Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm sixteen years old and I am in my sophomore year at Konoha academy. Konoha acadmey is just like any other acadmey for teenagers my age, its pretty much just like an high school except that you go to school early in the morning and you don't get out until late evening. Its pretty much like a second home for us.

Konoha acadmey is where you take a single class for all day. For example on Monday its math class, so whoever you have math with you go to that class and your pretty much stuck learning that one subject until the end of the day. Of course you get breaks in between like Lunch, and passing time which is where the students go to the bathroom or go get fresh air for fifteen minutes.

It may sound bad but in reality it really isn't. Yes you get stuck with the same boring teacher and annoying immature kids for the whole day, but that's a way for you to make new friends and for you to understand that main subject more.

The one and only thing that I hate about Konoha academy is that there is more time for the kids to pick and beat on me, and the teachers does absolutely nothing to stop them. Its almost as if they want the kids to do that to me.

If you haven't figured out yet, I am the main target in bullying. I am almost 40 pounds over the average weight for guys my age, I have acne and I wear these cirlce glasses which makes people call me harry potter due to that.

I tried to tell people that my weight isn't due to me eating all the time, its due to a health problem that I had developed when I was in middle school. Also the acne that I have isn't from my so called oily completion, its from what is called puberty. And these glasses that I wear isn't from being poor, it from me liking this style of glasses.

But do they listen to what I said?

Of course not they believe what they want too.

But that's okay, because in all honesty I don't care what they say about me...or at least that is what I tell myself.

Now let me tell you about these two main people who always finds a way to start up rumors about me.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura Haruno, a sixteen year old girl who is in her sophomore year, the leader of the Sasuke Fan club and the captain of the cheerleader squad. She is the whole new level of the title bitch. Just because her family is rich she thinks she can do anything or she can make other people do what she wants them to. She is an over obsessive fan girl of Sasuke's who practicality throws herself at him all the time. She always seeks attention from her friends and Sasuke. She usually has her school uniform shirt unbuttoned on the top, which showed off her pink bra. And she always has her skirt pulled up to her upper thigh so every time she made a movement you would see a glimpse of her thong.

She had no shame at what she was wearing at all, but that is fine because that fits her personality just perfect.

She is just plain out digusting.

Even though that Sasuke had came out and admit he was gay to almost the whole school, Sakura and the rest of the fan club continued to try to get his attention.

Now to Ino.

Ino Yamanaka, a sixteen year old girl who is in her sophomore year as well. Much like Sakura, Ino comes from a rich family but she isn't that bad like Sakura is. But she is an over obsessive, attention seeking whore fan girl of Sasuke's. She wasn't exactly what you called a slut because she didn't dress like one, but she was definitely a whore. She sleeps with almost every guy that asks her too. I wouldn't be surprised if she had sex with one of them if not one then probably all.

They might not be the same in all ways, but they do have something in common which is making my life a living hell.

Now about Sasuke...well he is my best friend. But unlike any other best friends Sasuke doesn't want to be seen with me due to his reputation. He is the most popular guy at school and he is even the captain of the football team. So of course he doesn't want to be seen with a fat ugly geeky kid like me. Of course that hurts me...but I understand him.

The reason why that doesn't bother me is because I actually have a crush on him, of course he doesn't know that. But I don't think that he wouldn't really care either since he to is gay, well I'm not exactly fully gay but I'm bisexual so you know where I am going with this.

I really want to confess my feeling to Sasuke, its just that I don't want to ruin his reputation. If him and I had any chances of going out all his friends and fans are surely going to hate him after they find out that we were an item.

So I guess its just better off this way.

**-First point of view for Naruto Uzumaki ends here-**

* * *

><p>It was another normal sunny day in the small town of Konoha, the sun was shining brightly in the cloudless sky, birds were chirping and everything was peaceful. It was 7:30 a.m on a Monday morning meaning that a certain blonde was just waking up to get ready for yet another school day. Naruto Uzumaki, a.k.a the fat loser at Konoha academy.<p>

Groaning and shifting around in his bed Naruto finally sat up in bed with his blonde hair a tangle mess. Reaching over to the night stand that stood next to his bed he grabbed his glasses and put them on, watching as his once blurred vision slowly turned clear. Yawning Naruto shifted once more but this time his legs dangled over the side of the bed. Shivering as his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor boards of his bedroom, Naruto pushed himself off from his bed and stood up.

Glancing around his room for a few moments Naruto reached up and scratched the back of his head with yet another yawn. Walking over to his dresser with a slight stumbled at first, Naruto started to get ready for yet another day of Konoha academy. Grabbing out a neatly folded shirt and a pair of pants Naruto stripped down to his boxers. After putting on his white polo shirt and black dress pants Naruto grabbed his red tie and tied it around his neck.

He then walked over to his bedroom door where his school jacket hung from a single hook and grabbed it. Then after that Naruto opened the door and walked out of his room not even bothering to comb out his messy blonde locks. Making his way down the hallway towards the stair case Naruto was rudely greeted by an arm that wrapped around his head, putting his head in a head lock as another hand ruffled his blonde hair making it even messier if possible.

"Ugh, Kyuubi knock it off let me go!"Naruto whined as he struggled against his brothers tight grip. After a few moments of struggling Naruto had no choice but to use his most powerful weapon.

"Mom! Kyuubi has me in a head lock and he won't let me go!" Naruto cried out loudly so their mother could hear from downstairs.

After a few moments of silence they heard a reply from their mother. "Kyuubi let your brother go and get your butt downstairs before you make both of you late." She said making Kyuubi pout and let go of Naruto.

Kyuubi glared down at the blonde. "Smooth." He said. In reply Naruto stuck his tongue out and walked down the stairs after he finally got to them.

Kyuubi had long dark red hair, much like their mothers along with her blue green eyes. He had taken their mother's looks as Naruto did with their father. Spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, he was like the younger version of Minato except for the whisker marks that both Naruto and Kyuubi somehow gotten.

Finally reaching the kitchen Naruto went over to the table and sat down next to his father who was reading the daily newspaper. His mother Kushina smiled at him and walked over, placing a plate of eggs,bacon and toast in front of him. Naruto smiles in his thanks and started to eat when Kyuubi appeared.

"Where's my food mama?" Kyuubi asked sweetly.

"You have two arms and to legs that aren't broken get it yourself." She said sitting down at the table so she could start eating her breakfast as well.

Frowning Kyuubi sighed and walked over to the fridge and was about to open it, but his mother stopped him.

"I was just kidding honey, your food is in the microwave." She said giggling which caused Kyuubi to pout.

"Aw mom that wasn't nice of you at all." He said.

Kushina smiled and shook her head. "But I meant it. You have two arms and two legs that aren't broken. You and Naruto both need to start getting your own food for now on. What would you do if something happens to me? What would happen then?" She asked.

Kyuubi stayed quiet along with Naruto who just ate silently. Kushina sighed and shook her head as she ate.

Soon breakfast was over and Naruto grabbed his bag and put on his shoes, going over to the front door to wait for Kyuubi.

Kyuubi took his sweet old time to get over to where Naruto was, which ticked off the blonde.

"Will you hurry up? I'm going to be late!" Naruto snapped making Kyuubi roll his eyes.

"Whatever you little cry baby." He said walking out of the house pushing Naruto out of the way so he could get the door open.

Naruto pouted and followed him out to the driveway where the car was parked. Once he got into the car Naruto reached over and hit Kyuubi.

"I'm not a crybaby, I haven't cried since the seventh grade." Naruto stated making Kyuubi frown slightly before he sighed shaking his head.

"I know kiddo, I was just kidding with you." He said as he started the car. He waited until both of them had on their seatbelts before pull in out of the driveway.

Safety first is the number one rule.

"If the bullying gets to much for you call me so I can come and pick you up, I will not stand here and let you get beaten on anymore. I refuse to pretend that it doesn't happen." Kyuubi said suddenly which shocked Naruto.

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "You don't have to do that Kyuubi, I'll be fine on my o-" Naruto tried to say but he was cut off by the red head.

"Does coming home with black and blue bruises show that you are fine Naruto!? Do not tell me that those little fuckers don't bother you with what are doing. I hear you crying in your room at night when you think everyone is alseep. You say that what they are doing to you doesn't bother you yet I can clearly tell that it does. You can't convinse me otherwise."

Naruto look down frowning. "I just don't want you guys to worry about me...I can fight my own battles." Naruto mumbled softly as he played with the hem of his jacket.

Stopping at a red light Kyuubi sighed. "I know you can, but family sticks together. I know that you don't want my help, and I respect that but one of these days the bullying will get to you. I don't want to come home from work one day to only find out that my little bro committed suicide due to those idiots. I can't stand that idea, that's why I'm taking action right now and I am going to tell mom and dad what has been happening." Kyuubi confessed.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and smiled at him. "I'm not going to throw my life away just because people tell me too." He said.

Kyuubi looked at him. "I know but there is always a possibility, and I am not going to let that happen." He said before he pushed down the gas peddle as the street light turned green.

**A/N : I was planning to stop right here, but I decided that I could add a little bit more to this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuuga, a sixteen year old girl who is in her sophomore year at Konoha academy. She had long dark blue hair and pearl colored eyes. Her skin was creamy white and her figure had all the right curves for a female her age. At the age of twelve she was constantly called a failure by her father due to her shy and gentle nature. Her younger sister Hanabi was always in the center of attention along with her cousin Neji.<p>

Feeling hated and unwanted by her family Hinata had ran away at the age of fourteen. She now lived with a family member in the south part of Konoha.

As she entered high school her shy and gentle nature slowly started to disappear and instead turned into the silent and slightly cold person. She hadn't made any friends due to her pale eyes, many kids would pick on her and would call her blind.

As the constant bullying continued Hinata's self esteem slowly lowered until she thought herself useless and a waste of space. But everything changed for her when Naruto Uzumaki made an appearance in her life. Even though that his appearance was slightly weird to her, she oddly felt safe around him. He may be an overweight geek that no one liked, but she was his friend.

Within four months of their friendship Hinata had learned that his weight wasn't due to eating, it was due to an medical problem he had developed. Of course Naruto had thought that she wouldn't want to hang out with him anymore, but she proved him wrong when she continued to sit with him at lunch and in history class.

She had also developed a small crush on him, but when she told him she liked him he kindly said that he didn't feel the right way because he liked someone else. Yes she was hurt at the fact he didn't feel the same, but she got over it and now they have an unbreakable bond between them.

* * *

><p><em>Happiness is something that we get. Sometimes it's easy to get ,and sometimes we have to pay a painful price before you can feel it. Happiness doesn't come to you automatically, you have to make yourself happy to feel it. Don't depend on people to make you happy, make yourself happy by yourself. Because in reality only you can make yourself feel true happiness.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Give me some feedback and I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

The rest of the drive to school was silent.

Within the next few minutes Kyuubi pulled up in front of the academy, putting the car in park and turing the car off. Kyuubi leaned over and place a kiss on Naruto's forehead making the blonde blink and look at him in confusion and surprise.

The red head smiled and ran a hand through the tangle mess of spiky blonde hair. "Remember what I said. Call me if the bullying gets to much for you, I'll come and get you. " He said.

Naruto smiled at him and shook his head, reaching up and pulling Kyuubi's hand away from his hair. "Okay Kyuubi-nee. "Naruto said before he let go of the red heads arm to take off his seat belt. Once the seat belt was off Naruto opened the car door and closed it, leaning over to stare at Kyuubi through the window.

"I'll see you after school okay?" Naruto asked making the red head nod with a small smile. Naruto gave a smile of his own before he stood up straight and walked towards the school hearing Kyuubi start the car and then drive away.

Naruto sighed. Another day in hell. He thought to himself as he walked through the gates, tensing when he saw the popular posse. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Karin, Kiba, Neji,Tenten and Suigetsu. He hated every single one of them...well except for Sasuke of course, but Sasuke can be threatening when he wants too.

Without sparing another glance in their direction Naruto quickened his walking pace and soon reached the door of the academy. Grabbing the bar that was on the door, Naruto pulled the door open and walked in.

Naruto sighed, today was Monday meaning that Naruto had mathematics with Asuma-Sensei. It wouldn't be that bad of a class if he didn't have Sakura, Ino and Kiba in there with him. A whole day with those three, Kami really must hate him if he puts Naruto through this.

Walking down the main hallway, Naruto ignored all the rude comments that were thrown at him by the students that he passed. The students were allowed to wonder around freely until two minutes before the bell, but the bell wouldn't ring until the next fifteen to twenty minutes.

Walking around the corner Naruto collided with a smaller more girly frame. The said person fell down with a grunt and they looked up at him with a blank look. And that person was Hinata Hyuuga his best friend. Apologizing for knocking her over, Naruto pulled her up to her feet which made her say a small thank you in reply.

"Hey Hinata, how are you today?" The blonde asked curiously making the dark haired girl sigh .

"Terrible, I got a call from father and he wants me to come to the family dinner tonight. He told me that its a very important family dinner. But the one thing I don't understand is that if its such an import a matter then why is Neji inviting his snobby friends?" She asked crossing her arms over her rather large chest.

"Simple, Neji is a nobody without his snot nose rich friends. " Naruto stated with a uncaring shrug as they both walked down the hallway together, in a much slowly walking pace.

"Yeah I guess your right...so I was wondering...if you aren't busy tonight maybe you could come with me? I know that you hate Neji and everyone else so do I, but I'll feel more comfortable of your there with me. " Hinata said in a small voice as she looked down.

It was something that she always did when she was nervous about something. Naruto grinned and wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"Of course Hina-chan, I'll gladly accompany you to your family dinner thing! " Naruto said making the purple head blush softly.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you really are my best friend." She said.

"Yeah and you better not forget it either!"Naruto said smiling brightly making her giggle. A few students who went pass made kissy faces at them or they just flat out gave them looks of disgust. But of course they were use to it so it didn't bother them.

"Nee Naruto-Kun, can I ask you a question?" Hinata suddenly ask making the blonde look at her with a curious glance.

Sensing that she had his attention she continued without an answer. "Why do you like Sasuke-san? I mean I know that you two are friends and all, but why him out of all people?" She asked.

Naruto blushed softly as he looked down, a small smile appearing on his face. "Well you see, Sasuke was my very first friend. I met him at the park one day when we were kids. He was sitting all alone on the swing set, so I figured that I might as well at least try to make friends with him. At first he didn't really talk to me, I pretty much did all the talking for a while until he finally interrupted by saying his name. He called me annoying and I called him a meanie in reply...and that's pretty much how everything started out between us."

Hinata didn't say anything as she let the words sink in before she slowly nodded. "O-Okay." She said softly.

Naruto's attention immediately went to her with a frown on his face. "Whats wrong Hina-Chan? Did I hurt your feelings?" He asked making her shake her head violently.

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "I still like you Naruto-Kun, I really do. I have to admit that it hurt me slightly when you talk about him...but I accept the fact that you'll never like me the way I like you." She said.

Naruto bit his lower lip and stopped walking causing her to stop as well. Naruto grabbed her by her shoulders suddenly and then pulled her into a tight hug making her squeak out in surprise.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, I really am. I just don't feel the same way about you because I love you like a sister you know? If we were to date then it would feel as if I was dating a sibling you know what I mean?" Naruto asked.

Hinata laughed softly and hugged him back slightly. "Yeah I know, and its okay Naruto. I had a feeling that you wouldn't feel the same." She said.

Naruto pulled back holding her at arms length as he smiled at her. "Don't worry Hina-chan you'll find someone who loves you for you, I'm just not one." He said making Hinata sigh softly and nod.

"I know Naruto-kun." She said as she pulled away. They both started to walk again, but not even a few steps later Hinata stopped and turned to Naruto with a determined look in her pale eyes.

"Within the next year or so if you and Sasuke haven't gotten together by then, I will do anything what it takes to win over your heart!" Hinata said making the blonde stare at her dumbly.

"Hina-chan?"

Hinata only smiled in reply. "Call me desperate or whatever, but I won't give up on you this easily Naruto-kun, if I can't have you right now then I'll wait for all my life if I have to. I don't want to be with anyone else except you, your my first friend and I have deep feelings for you. I know that you don't feel the same way about me, but like I said I'll wait." She said.

A small smile appeared on his lips, but before he could reply Sakura and Ino appeared by both of their sides.

"Aw how sweet that's what I called true love right there." Sakura said.

Hinata glared at her. "At least I'm not some slut so throws herself at a guy who admitted he is gay. Unlike you Sakura I have self respect. Sasuke has rejected you over and over again, and yet you still chase after him. Your the desperate one." Hinata spat making Sakura glare at her.

"Please, I know that Sasuke-Kun really loves me. He just doesn't want to admit to anyone. I mean I have the money, the looks and the body. Who wouldn't want me?" She asked flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"A man with common sense." Naruto mumbled glancing at Hinata who smiled slightly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the blonde, but didn't say anything to him. Instead she scowled and turned away. "I'm warning you, stay away from what is mine, come anywhere near my man you'll regret it." Sakura said before she walked away with a silent Ino following behind her.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Or you'll regret it. Please what can she do? Throw us in a dungeon and make us rot? She's full of shit if she thinks that can scare us." Hinata said huffing in annoyance.

Naruto shrugged. "Just like everyone says, she's just full of hot air." He said making Hinata laugh slightly.

"Yeah, well I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go to class now. See you after school Naruto-kun." Hinata said giving him a quick hug before she turn and rushed off in the direction of her class.

Naruto sighed softly and looked down as he continued his way to his class. After a few moments Naruto reached his mathematics class, he went to the straight back sitting down. Setting his bag down on the floor Naruto got out his small math text book and his notebook. He placed them down on the desk and waited for class to begin.

* * *

><p>What seems that took forever to arrive it was finally lunch time. Almost immediately every student in the sophomore year rushed down to the cafeteria. The large room was packed with students sitting all over the place. Some kids sat with no food, some had cold lunch, some already had their food and some waited in the line for theirs.<p>

Naruto and Hinata sat alone at a table at the far left. No one else ever sat there with them, if there was no room at any other table they would stand and eat.

Naruto stared down at his tray full of mush that looked like mashed potatoes. Naruto stirred it around with his plastic fork, but he didn't eat any of it.

"Why does it seem that everyone else gets good food while we get mush? To me that's unfair." Naruto said.

Hinata sighed and pushed her tray off to the side shaking her head. "Everyone hates us, I guess that goes for the staff members as well." She said frowning.

Naruto frowned and was about to say something, but when he saw Hinata's eyes widen he grew slightly worried. Before either one of them had the chance to say anything, a bunch of mush found its way into Naruto's blonde hair and down his face. But that wasn't it something else was poured onto him as well but this time it was liquid.

"Oh I'm sorry, I lost my balance and bumped into you." Sakura's voice said from behind him.

The whole cafeteria went silent as they all watched the scene unfolded. Sakura was about to say something else, but Hinata got up with a killer look in her eyes.

"You bitch! Lost your balance my shit! You purposely did this you fucking attention whore! And you wonder why everyone dislikes you, its because your a little bitch!" Hinata hissed as she got up going over to Naruto who just sat there.

"Come on Naruto lets get out of here." She said. Naruto nodded silently before he got up, they then walked over to the doors to only stop when Sakura said something.

"Your the one to talk, your hanging out with an outcast just like yourself. Your a failure to your family. I wonder how your mother would feel if she found out that you were a low life." Sakura said.

Hinata turned and let go of Naruto. She calmly walked over to Sakura, then did something that surprised everyone. She punched Sakura straight in the face followed by a kick in the stomach. With a grunt Sakura fell down to the floor holding both her bleeding nose and throbbing stomach.

"Do not and I repeat do not ever and I mean ever bring my mother up. She loves me for me so shut the hell up before I shut you up myself. I'm sick and tired of your bullshit Haruno, I am so done with just standing here and taking your stupid prissy ass comments. Its my turn to fight back. If you ever do anything to hurt me or Naruto I will make sure that I will make your life a living hell, or better I'll just end your stupid snobbish act. Don't believe me? You will when you find yourself in the hospital bed with your pretty little face bashed in."Hinata spat before she turned and went back to Naruto.

"Come on let's get out of here." She said walking him out.

Ino and Karin dropped down besides Sakura.

"Are you okay?" The red head asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay? That little bitch just ruined my nose job! Fine if she wants to fight dirty then let it be dirty." Sakura hissed before she whimpered as she put pressure on her for sure broken nose.

Soon Hinata reached the boys bathroom, she honestly didn't give a crap that she just walked into the opposite gender rest room she was beyond pissed at the moment. Locking the door after double checking that no one else was in there with them, Hinata then turned to Naruto who was pushing off the giant lumps of mashed potatoes from his hair.

"Do you have your cellphone? I want to call Kyuubi to come and pick us up." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and took off his bag handing it to her. Reaching into the side pocket she grabbed his flip phone and opened it. She went into contacts and scrolled down to Kyuubi's number. She then pressed the call button.

Naruto took off his glasses and placed them off to the side of the sink. Naruto turned the water on and leant downwards as he cupped his hands together taking water into his hands before he splashed it into his face. He did this a few more times before all the mush was off from his face.

He felt his eyes sting, he wanted to cry but he refuses to do it here. Not infront of Hinata and here at school. Then surely everyone will find another reason to bully him.

Hinata turned to him as she closed the phone. "Kyuubi will be here in a few minutes so get ready." She said making Naruto nod silently.

Today was just another day of high school hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So I got a question asking why I call Kyuubi Kyuubi and not Kurama. Its because I have always called him Kyuubi, is there a problem with it?**

**If there is I'm sorry for making you strangely upset about somwthing so little...**

**Reviews are apperiated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Okay so I decided to add more to this chapter since it was originally just a thousand and some words.**

**Also I was pointed out by someone that there is spelling errors in the chapters, and they suggested that I should get a beta. Well, to tell you the truth i don't see the point in a beta. I don't want to depend on someone to read my story and correct my mistakes. I had a beta before and they were hardly on, I like to update as fast as possible. I will go back and edit the chapters so the errors will be fixed. **

**Also this person said I put Kyuubi-nee instead of Kyuubi-nii, in all due in respect I honestly don't care. I mean , japanese isn't my native language so of course there will be misplaced words. If you know what I mean it shouldn't matter right?**

**I don't mean to come off rude or anything, I just don't like it when people point out errors to me, I know that there are errors, I'm typing these chapters out on my phone.**

**Anyway, sorry for my ranting XD**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 3~<strong>

Soon Kyuubi came by the school and both Naruto and Hinata hopped into the car, Naruto in front and Hinata in back. Hinata had explain more of what had happened while Naruto just looked down, almost ashamed.

Other than that the car ride was pretty much quiet, except for the quiet music coming from the radio. Within minutes they were at the Uzumaki's house hold.

Naruto immediantly got out of the car and went inside the house, he didn't want to say anything, he still had that stinging feeling in his eyes as if he was going to cry. But Naruto hadn't cried for a long while now, and Naruto isn't planning onto any time soon.

Naruto went up to his room and closed the door, he walked over to the dresser and pulled out the pants drawer and shirt drawer. He pulled out a clean pair of shirt and pants, then he walked over to bathroom and went inside. Turning on the light, he closed and locked the door and threw his clean clothes down onto the toilet. He grabbed a towel for his body and a towel for his hair and threw them onto the toilet as well.

After stripping down to nothing, Naruto stepped into the bathtub, closed the curtains and turned on the hot water and mixed it with some cold water so it wouldn't be that hot. Naruto pulled a small nob so the water sprayed out from the shower head. Shivering slightly at first due to the sudden feeling of water on his skin, Naruto had stepped back slightly. But after a few moments he stepped back into the water and let out a small sigh.

Why did this have to happen to him? What did he ever do wrong to deserve this? Maybe he should ask to go transfer to somewhere else, but the only thing is that the same thing would happen to him again, and that also means that Naruto would have to leave Sasuke and he doesn't want to do that.

_But Sasuke hardly ever does anything with you anymore, he's either too busy with his other friends or he makes a stupid excuse up for why he can't hang out. He isn't really my best friend anymore._Naruto frowned at his own thought. It was true, Sasuke didn't even act like a friend to him anymore.

After taking a half an hour shower to make sure all the mush and stuff was off from his body and out of his hair, Naruto got dressed and went back down stairs to see his parents and the other two sitting in the living room.

"Mom? Dad? What are you two doing home so early? I thought that you would be busy for a while." Naruto said frowning in confusion.

Kushina looked at Naruto and gave him a worried expression. "Kyuubi called us and told us what happened, how long has this been going on Naruto? " She asked making Naruto look down.

Knowing that the blonde wouldn't answer, Hinata answered for him. "For years, it started during middle school." She said.

Kushina frowned deeply. "Naruto, why didn't you tell us? We could have done something to help you. " She said.

Naruto made a sound and looked up at her, the wall that had held his tears back had finally broke which caused a waterfall of tears to fall down his cheeks.

"You could have done something? Mom who are you fooling? The students and even the teachers hate me! Everyone at that stupid school hates me!" Naruto cried, reaching both his hands up to his face to wipe the tears away.

Kushina looked down and didn't say anything, thats when Kyuubi got up along with Hinata and walked over to Naruto, wrapping their arms around Naruto into a tight hug.

"Your wrong Naruto-kun, I don't hate you and Sasuke doesn't either. Yes he is a jerk for not hanging out with you at all due to his stupid school reputation, but I'm sure that he doesn't hate you." She said.

"I-I'm not even sure if Sasuke still considers me as a friend a-anymore. I s-should just give up and face the ugly fact that nobody likes me." Naruto sniffing as he wiped his eyes some more trying to make the never ending tears stop.

Hinata hugged him tighter. "Just forget about him, if he doesn't have the guts to hang out with you in public then he can go rot in hell. If he was truly your friends he would be with you like I am." She said.

Naruto frowned. He knew that Hinata was right, if Sasuke was his friend he would make an effort to hang out with him, but he never did he always had something better to do. But Naruto was too stubborn to believe that his friendship with Sasuke had ended, he absolutely refused to believe that.

"How would you feel about moving?" Kushina suddenly said making the Uzumaki brothers and Hinata look at her with a surprised look.

"Move? But what about Hinata? I don't want to leave her behind! She's the only true friend that I have! I don't want to go through all this again, I don't want to try to make new freinds because I already know that it won't happen. People will still hate and pick on me, it won't matter where I am." Naruto said.

Kushina sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead. "Then what do you want me to do Naruto? Your self being is important to us Naruto, we don't want you to get hurt, I know that it would be hard for you but I think it may be the best choice right now." Kushina said.

Naruto looked down as Kyuubi let him go along with Hinata.

"Can I think about it? I have enough to worry and stress about." Naruto mumbled as he turned, going upstairs to his room.

Hinata frowned as she watched her blonde haired friend. She felt sad for him. Someone like him shouldn't be going through what he was, it wasn't right. Hinata turned around and went to the couch and sat down on it.

If Naruto did move away, what was going to happen to her?

Kyuubi walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "Hey, don't worry. Everything will turn out alright, even if that means that we have to move than so be it. But don't you go thinking that your friendship with Naruto will end, your like a sister that me and Naruto never had. Your family so we won't ever forget you." Kyuubi said.

The Hyuuga looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Kyuubi-Kun, sometimes I think your a better family than the one I already have." Hinata confessed.

The red head gave her a small smirk. "Of course we're better, we're just awesome like that." He said giving her a thumbs up as he grinned.

Hinata laughed softly. "Yes you are." She said.

* * *

><p>A few hours has passed and now it was time for Hinata to go to her father's family dinner. She didn't understand why he wanted her to attend, she was kicked out of the Hyuuga house hold after all.<p>

_Probably because he doesn't want to seem like the bad man that he really is. _Hinata thought, her pale eyes narrowing.

Not really caring that the dinner was formal, Hinata just wore a pair of loose fit blue jeans and a regular T-shirt. She had washed her hair and brushed it out so now it was drying.

She had went back to her place to get some different clothes, she didn't want to wear her uniform, she hated it.

After getting ready, and helping Naruto to get ready they got a ride from Kyuubi and were dropped off in front of the mansion like house.

They just stood there for a few moments before they looked at each other and nodded. They both walked forward and opened the door to the mansion. Hinata bit her lower lip as she glanced around nervously, she was paranoid. Naruto frowned and grabbed her hand, giving it a small reassuring squeeze. The pale eyed girl looked at him and gave a small smile before she took a deep breath.

She was ready to face her father.

They were greeted by one of the mansion's maids, the maid offered to take their coats which they kindly refused. The maid simply nodder and led them to the dining room where her father, sister, and everyone else was.

Her sister was the first one to notice them, her matching pale eyea widening before she got off her seat and ran over to them. Immediately Hinata gave a small smile, wrapping her arms around her younger sister when she hugged her.

"You actually came! I thought you would refuse." Hanabi said, her pale eyes shining brightly in happiness.

"Hanabi, sit back down, what have I told you about doing what you just did?" Came their father's voice.

Hinata tore her attention away from her sister and put it on her father, he sat at the end of the dinning room table, his face emotionless like always. Hinata gave her sister a small push, Hanabi did as told and went back to her seat.

"Oh great, the freak and geek is back." Sakura said, her green eyes narrowing once she spotted the two. Some cotton was covering her nose, the swelling around it going down a bit.

Hinata smirked at that. "Enjoy the gift I gave you?" She asked as she and Naruto made their way towards the dinning room table. Naruto made sure to keep his gaze cast downward, he felt uncomfortable.

The pinkette's emerald eyes narrowed down into a glare, she growled softly. "I'll get my revenge, so you better watch out you little slut." She spat.

Hinata raised a brow as she tilted her head to the side. "Oh? So I'm the slut now? Good to know that, I'll keep that in mind." The paled eyed teen said, her eyes rolling and her voice laced with sarcasm.

"When I heard that you were coming, I was like okay that's fine. But now since I see the fat lard here, I can already tell that this evening is going to be a bad one." Ino stated, her blue eyes glaring at the two.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, she opened her mouth to reply but before she could a different voice beat her to it.

"Leave them be, I didn't come here to listen to your stupid insults to them, now shut up or I'm leaving."

Sasuke Uchiha, his voice emotionless and his eyes hard. His raven hair was wet, he must had showered before coming over. Much like Hinata and Naruto he wore jeans and a normal shirt.

Naruto immediately tensed at the voice, what was he doing here? Grabbing his hand underneath the table, Hinata gave it a comforting squeeze. Naruto glanced at Hinata and gave her a small smile.

"What? Are you defending him?" Ino asked, her eyes narrowing as she stared at him.

Sasuke scoffed. "Of course not, why would I defend a good for nothing loser? I just don't want to hear your stupid insults, there's no point in insulting a little faggot like him, its pointless and a waste of breath." The raven replied.

Then blonde froze, his ocean blue eyes going blank. Did he...why? Naruto bowed his head, his eyes glistening with tears. Sasuke's comment shouldn't have hurt, but it did. It had hit him hard. He heard Hinata gasp, her eyes probably wide with shock and disbelief.

Forcing his tears back Naruto got up, it wasn't even five minutes into the whole dinner and Naruto already wanted to leave. Naruto pulled his hand out of Hinata's grip and turned to the raven.

"You...You fucking Teme." The blonde hissed.

Naruto then looked straight at the Uchiha, his blue eyes burning in hate and anger. Without even thinking, he brought his balled up hand up and punched the raven straight in his face as hard as he could . From the force of the punch the raven fell out of his chair causing Sakura and Ino to gasp.

"You baka!" Sakura hissed getting up, getting ready to attack if she had to.

Naruto turned his attention to her, his eyes darkening. "Don't, just don't. I don't need to fucking hear your shit anymore, I'm sick and tired of having you all pick on me just because I'm different from you all! Pick on the fat kid with glasses, he can't do anything to protect himself. Fuck you all, you all are good for nothing snobs, you think just because your rich or that your popular you can do whatever you please, but you can't. What is it that you are gaining from making my life a constant hell? The only thing that you are doing is making me want to commit suicide! If I die would it make you happy!?" He screamed.

Silence.

Each and everyone of them had a shocked expression on, even Sasuke did. He also looked sad, but Naruto didn't take note of that. He felt Hinata grab his hand, but Naruto snatched it away, he wasn't done.

Naruto then turned to Sasuke, he lifted his hand and pointed at him.

"And you." Naruto hissed.

"How dare you call me a faggot? If I remember correctly you are gay as well, are insulting me just because your little fake ass friends are? Does it make you feel better to beat me down with your words? I was your first friend, hell I was your first best friend. But you threw our friendship away to hang out with these brainless idiots! You know what I think of you now? Your the real waste of time here, your nothing without your stupid so called friends. I was a true friend to you and you threw me away."

Not giving them any time to react, Naruto turned and walked out, going to the front door and slamming it close as he left.

Everyone just sat there, nothing was said. But then, a few moments later Hinata go up giving them all a glare.

"I hope you all are happy now." She hissed before she walked out, leaving the mansion just like the blonde did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Should I make Naruto choose if he wants to move in the next chapter? Or should I wait a bit longer? I am really wanting to write the new Naruto, maybe I should do a time skip for chapter 5 hmm..**

**Oh, also is there any ideas of who Hinata should get together with? I was thinking about having her get together with an OC or I could do a little twist and make her take interest in Sakura to make things a bit more interesting? ;) **

**But its up to you guys!**

**Also, I won't be updating that fast anymore, I need to come up with chapter four, so updating will take a bit longer. Perhaps I will update this story every Friday so I have time to come up with the new ...**

**Please tell me your opinion in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : I'm so sorry for the late update! I got distracted with other things and I totally forgot about this! I'm such an terrible author ease forgive me!**

**A bit of NaruHina in here. Usually I don't like Hinata with Naruto, but since I'm making her like the road to ninja Hinata, I'm making an exception.**

**Also, I have gotten a few votes for Gaara/Hinata and Kiba/Hinata, please give me your vote on who you want Hinata to be with, Gaara or Kiba?**

**I had also gotten some requests to make this chapter in sasuke's p.o.v, but I'm going to write it when Naruto comes back from his little two year in a half vacation away from Konoha. But I did a small part for it in this chapter. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 4~<strong>

Once exiting the mansion, the dark haired female ran after her friend, catching up with him. She opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped when she saw tears rolling down his face. Hinata looked down, her fist clenched tightly at her sides as she walked with Naruto.

Naruto has been hurting more and its all because of that selfish Uchiha prick. She hated the fact that Naruto loved him, but she can understand why. The Uchiha was his first friend. So over time a little crush had formed and now he was in love with the raven.

Hinata linked one of their arms, her hand grabbing the blonde's intertwining their fingers together. She leaned her head against his shoulder, she felt like beating each and everyone one of those rich pricks up, but she knew that it wouldn't solve anything so she didn't .

"Don't listen to them Naruto, they just want to hurt you." Hinata said softly, her pale eyes casted downward.

"Well they succeeded." Was her small answer.

Automatically her grip on him tightened. "Should we call Kyuubi to come get us?" She asked.

There was a long pause before the blonde let out a small sigh. "No, I have bothered him enough."

Hinata frowned. "But he's your brother, surely he wou-" Before she could finish, Naruto cut her off.

"And he has his own life to live." He stated.

Hinata let out a small sigh before she shook her head, she didn't even bother asking him anything else. The blonde wasn't in the mood for talking, and neither was Hinata .

She knew how it is to be called names, mean names that will make you over thing yourself and stuff. Hinata knows it far to well, for years she was verbally abused by her father and the people around her, and then one day she snapped. She couldn't take it anymore so she she ran away to her aunt's house, and that has to be one of her best choices that she ever made.

But now Hinata doesn't have any friends other than Naruto, don't get her wrong, she loves Naruto and all, but after a while she gets slightly bored with only hanging out with him, she doesn't mean it in a bad way.

She let out a small sigh and snuggled with Naruto's arm, if he was going to move, Hinata was sure going to miss him. Hell, she'll probably get violent and start beating the living daylights out of everyone, but who knows? She may just turn back into her shy and quiet nature like she was a long while back.

Suddenly a smile formed on her pale face, she looked up at Naruto. "Want to get some raman?" She asked.

Immediately the sad depressed look on the blonde turned into a happy excited one, he looked at her and gave her a big grin before he nodded. "Yeah!" He said making the dark haired girl laugh.

"Okay, let's go, we're not that far away from the cafe." She said.

Naruto nodded. "Right."

Raman always cheered the blonde up! Rather he's sad, angry or depressed Raman always cheers him up no matter what.

Hinata and Naruto soon reaches the cafe and the two walked to a booth by the window, sitting down across from each other Hinata let out a small giggle. Naruto blinked in confusion and tilted his head to the side.

"What?" He asked, his eyes now dry of tears, but their still puffy and red.

Hinata blushed softly as she let out another giggle. "If you think about it, its almost as we're on a date." She said making Naruto blink again before he grinned and scratched his cheek nervously.

"Yeah...I guess we are, is that okay with you?" He asked.

Hinata let out a laugh. "Do you really have to ask? I confessed my love to you a while back, so this is like a fantasy come true." She said.

Naruto blushed at that. He wasn't embarassed, he just wasn't use to having people say that to him. Of course it came from Hinata, the girl who loves him more than a friend or a brother, but it still felt weird to hear that.

Naruto let out a small laugh as well. "I'm glad...I'm glad that I'm able to make you feel happy while your around me." He said making Hinata smile a bit, it was a small true genuine smile.

"Naruto, whenever I'm around you I'm always happy." She said.

* * *

><p>Sasuke flinched as he held the ice pack to his now swelled up face, the blonde had punched him right in the cheek which caused it to puff up and bruise. The raven was sitting in the living room on the couch with Sakura and Ino sitting on both sides of him, they were talking to him but he was ignoring them so he didn't hear anything of what they were saying.<p>

He frowned at himself as his eyes stared down at the floor in front of him. For once he felt guilty from being rude to the overweight blonde. This wasn't the first time he had made fun of the blonde, but this was the first time he had called Naruto a fag and the first time that Naruto had reacted to his comments.

But this time he had went to far, he had no right to call Naruto a faggot, but he had to so the others didn't suspected anything. He didn't want them to know that he was actually friends with the blonde, if they were to find out then his popular reputation would go down the drain.

So he had to play it safe and make that comment, yes it had hurt him when he had said that but hey, the world is cruel and mistakes are made. Naruto would forgive him he always does.

For the past few years Sasuke hasn't been able to hang around with the blonde that much anymore. He just too busy to hang out with him, he had to keep up with his reputation and his father wanted him to start looking into the family business. He doesn't mean to hurt the blonde's feelings, he just can't be around him like he use to.

His father doesn't have a very good liking towards Naruto, he hates him infact. To him Naruto isn't anything but an annoyance and as he says he gives the Uchiha's a bad name.

Naruto was one of the first friends he had ever made, back then his father didn't really care. But now since his business is more popular, he doesn't want anything bringing the Uchiha name down.

He already hates the fact that Sasuke is gay, he just doesn't want the blonde getting too attached to Sasuke to the point of them end up going out. Now maybe if Naruto was more hotter and popular, then maybe he wouldn't care.

The raven blinked when Sakura waved a hand in front of his face, he gave her a glare and in reply she gave him a flirty smile.

...

He just threw up a bit in his mouth.

"So can you?" She asked.

The raven raised a brow at her. "Can I what?" He asked.

Sakura pouted a bit. "Can you take me on a date?" She asked, resting a hand on his leg as she leaned in. Almost immediately Sasuke jumped up from the couch and walked away.

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff while Ino sat there laughing her ass off. The pinkette glared at the blonde and hit her with a pillow.

"Oh shut it Ino-pig." She hissed.

Shikamaru let out sigh. "Woman are so troublesome, no wait let me correct myself. Everyone here is troublesome, I can't believe that I'm actually friends with you people." He said before he walked out of the living room.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Lazy son of a bitch." She mumbled.

"You're no better." Sakura stated making the blonde glare at her darkly.

"At least I'm not a slut." She stated.

"Yeah and I'm not a whore." Sakura replied with a smirk.

"Shut up you two, no one wants to hear your constant bickering. How about you two kiss one another and get it over with? You act like two old married couple."Kiba Inuzaka said.

He was sitting in a chair not that far away from the two girls. The two looked at him and they both glared at him darkly. The brunette wasn't effected by them so he just got up with a sigh.

"Man now things are boring here, I'm going home see you losers later." He said before he walked to the front door and walked out.

* * *

><p>Hinata and Naruto were sitting in the living room on the couch watching T.V. It was close to nine o'clock so Hinata would have to go home soon. When they had gotten back from the café they all had a talk, and now due from it the two teenagers were sitting quiet<p>

Just then Kyuubi walked in and placed an hand on Hinata's shoulder, the dark haired girl turned and looked up and gave him a small smile.

"It's time for you to go home Missy, come on I'll drive you." He said, not waiting for a respond he walked to the front door and went out to his car with his keys in hand.

Hinata bit her lower lip before she stood up, she turned and looked at Naruto who was staring up at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but the blonde interuppted her.

"Nothing will destroy our friendship." He said with a smile.

Hinata stared at him for a moment before she nodded. "I know...just...just come home safe okay?" She asked softly before she turned and walked out to Kyuubi.

Naruto's smile fell and he let out a small sigh.

"You did the right thing Naruto, come on, go upstairs and pack, we leave at five." Minato, his father said from the kitchen.

Naruto nodded and stood from his spot from the couch, he reached down and grabbed the remote, turning the T.V off before he put the remote back down. He then made his way upstairs towards his room.

_I'm sorry Hinata._

***Flashback***

_After finishing their meal at the cafe, Naruto and Hinata now made their way to Naruto's house. It was getting dark out, they knew that they should have called Kyuubi to come and pick them up, but the two just wanted to spend some alone time together. _

_"Hey...Hinata..." Naruto said softly, looking down at the ground as they walked. _

_The pale eyed girl looked over at the blonde and frowned at bit. His body was tensed and he seemed to be sad yet also determined. _

_"What is it?" She asked._

_The blonde hesitated for a moment before he let out a small sigh, he then looked up and stared into Hinata's eyes. _

_"I have finally decided that I want to move." He said._

_Hinata stared at him blankly, her eyes going blank and void of any emotion. On the outside she was quiet, but on the inside she was throwing a big fit. Mentally crying and screaming, hell she even mentally slapped Naruto silly. She was both sad and angry._

_He can't just go and leave her all by herself! What the hell was going to happen to her when he leaves? What if he forgets about her and never comes back? What...What if. _

_Hinata snapped out of it when she felt something wet roll down her cheeks, she reached up and noticed that it was her tears. She looked away so she didn't have to look at the blonde. _

_"Hinata, don't worry. I know what your thinking and no, I'm never going to forget you, your my best friend and sister, how can I forget my first true friend?" He asked as he stepped forward, pulling her into a hug. _

_The Hyuuga stayed silent for a moment before she laughed softly and hugged her friend back. "Okay...maybe I was overreacting...but the thought of ever losing you makes me scared. I don't want to be alone." She said, making Naruto tighten his hold on her. _

_"Your not going to be alone Hinata, I'll call and text you every single day. We both have Skype, so why not use it to video chat every once in a while?" Naruto asked. _

_Hinata pulled away and smiled, wiping her eyes. "Your right Naruto, I was making a big fool out of myself. I should have known better, you'd never abandon me." She said _

_Naruto gave her a small smile before he grabbed her hand, pulling her along. _

_"Come on, we should get going. Have to tell mom and dad the news." He said. _

_Hinata pouted. "Hey, don't drag me I have two feet to walk you know." She stated with a small laugh._

_She had nothing to worry, because even if Naruto goes away for a while, they would still be the best of friends no matter what._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Okay so I'm a bit disappointed at how this chapter turned out, but I couldn't really add more to it. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was a bit crappy.**

**Sorry again about the late chapter! Like I said I got distracted! **

**Please give me your votes on who Hinata should be with! Gaara or Kiba! **

**I'm my opinion maybe Gaara, but I'll write what the you guys want!**

**Until next time bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Can I get a drum roll please!?**

***Background drum roll* **

**Welcome to chapter five! The long awaited chapter! **

**Chapter Five information - Two years has passed since the day Naruto and his family moved, now the blonde is finally coming home. No longer is Naruto the overweight geek with acne! Let us see how much he changed shall we? **

**Okay so a lot of you have suggested for me to do KibaHina, but a lot of you had also pointed out that Kiba doesn't deserve her because he is one of the popular snobs who had picked on Naruto. So I'm sorry to say this KibaHina fans**

**But GaaHina is the winner.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 5.~<strong>

Eighteen year old Hinata Hyuuga sighed for what was the 100th time that day, she was bored and quite upset. It was Wednesday and on Wednesdays she has English class with Kakashi-Sensei. She was bored because there was no one to talk to, the only kids who were in there was the snob nosed rich kids, (You know who) and the teacher doesn't even make an effort to do anything with them.

For the reason why she was upset? Naruto was ignoring her, he has been for the whole day and that made the dark haired girl a bit sad and angry. It has been two in a half years since the blonde had left and since then they haven't been able to talk that much like they wanted to.

They promised each other that they would call each other everyday or Skype, but they couldn't. They both were ambushed with tons of homework and they both had after school jobs. They were lucky if they got to talk to one another once a week.

Hinata let out another sigh as she rested her chin in her open palm. Her pale eyes stared out of the classroom windows, she watched as the cars drove by on the road down below.

Over the two years Hinata has grown a shell around herself, only letting in a few trustworthy people. She and Shikamaru Nara had grown close, they had became friends during the summer of last year. At first she didn't want anything to do with him since he was friends with the Uchiha and other snobs, but he soon earned her trust and now their good friends.

Also Hinata and Sakura and grew to an agreement, saying that as long as they stay out of each others way nothing will go one between them. I guess you could say that they became somewhat friends, but not really. They still spat insults at one another, but it wasn't as bad as before.

Over the two in a half years Sakura has changed a bit as well. She no longer dressed like a slut nor did she try to get everyone to do stuff for her, she became more independent. But just because she didn't dress like a slut, that doesn't mean that she doesn't act like one, and she is still a bitch even though she is less commanding.

The Uchiha hasn't changed that much except he was now dating some rich guy that his father set him up with, but you can easily tell that he didn't hold any romantic feelings towards him. He was probably just doing it for his reputation.

Other than that nothing else really changed, everyone else was the same as ever.

Feeling her phone vibrate Hinata took it off her lap and unlocked it, seeing that she finally got a response from the blonde.

**To Hinata, **

**From Naruto : **

**Hey Hina-cha , sorry for not replying I'm more busy today than normal. But I swear, I'll make it up to you just you wait! ;) **

Hinata blinked and raised an eyebrow at the blonde's text. She rolled her eyes and decided to just leave him be, if he was too busy to reply to her than there was no point in texting him back, he'll just take forever to reply again.

Putting her phone back on lock mode, Hinata placed her phone in her bag and made a small sound. Make it up to her? How the hell is he planning on doing something like that? Hinata shook her head and stood up from her seat.

The bell rang soon after signaling that it was now lunch time. She grabbed her bag from the back of her chair and exited the classroom, a bored yet blank expression on her face. Before she went downstairs she stopped down by 's biology class where Shikamaru was. After a few students left, out came Shikamaru who let out a yawn.

"Tired." He stated as he turned, walking down the hallway with the Hyuuga.

Hinata let out a small snort. "Your always tired so that's not anything new." Hinata stated. The raven just shrugged as they turned and went down a small stair case that led to the cafeteria. Soon they got there and they both went to their regular table away from everyone else.

Their table was known as the freak table, no one was allowed to sit with them. At first it was only Hinata who sat there, but then after she and Shikamaru formed a friendship he sat with her even it was damaging his reputation.

She let out a small yawn herself and gave a soft glare to the raven that sat across from her. "Thanks a lot you jackass, now I'm tired " She said making the lazy genius smirk at her.

"Your always tired, or you are when it comes to school." He stated making Hinata pout softly.

"Shut up, school is boring...or it is now since Naru-Kun isn't here." She said her voice soft and full of sadness. She let out a small sigh before it turned into another yawn.

"Dammit!"

Just as she sat down across from Shikamaru, her phone went off. She blinked and unlocked it before she looked at the message.

**To Hinata, **

**From Naruto :**

**See that you found a new friend, does that mean I'm replaced *pouts* Oh and by the way, you should look behind you, you might find a surprise.**

Hinata froze, her eyes widening and a slow grin appeared on her face. She shot around and saw a familiar yet a totally different blonde leaning against the wall not that far a way with a small smirk on his face. She let out a high pitch scream and ran over to him as he pushed himself off the wall and walk over to her. But before he even got two steps close to her, Hinata was already there tackling into a bear hug with her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist.

She heard the cafeteria go silent and she felt everyone's eyes on her, but she didn't care her blonde was home! He was finally home!

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto and his friends.<strong>

Naruto sighed as he leaned back against his orange and black striped car, his black fingerless gloved hand ran through his hair as he shook his head. Today was awful, his car had decided to break down and they were still two miles away from Konoha. If you are wondering who they are, he means his new friends.

Gaara Shukaku

Temari Shukaku and

Kankuro Shukaku.

The three people who accepted him right when they met him. The three of them were known as the demon three because they caused nothing but fear and choas and their school. Surprisingly they aren't as bad as people make them sound like.

Naruto admits that he was a bit scared when he first met the three, but after a few days they all became best friends.

Everyone, including Gaara's older sister and brother said that the red head was a cold violent guy who won't hesitate to kill you. But whenever Gaara is with Naruto he's a big softy.

Over the two years that he has been gone, Naruto has changed a lot and it was all Gaara's and Temari's fault. After Naruto had lost all the extra weight, Temari and Gaara had gotten him into heavy metal and rock bands, so now most of his shirts in his wardrobe was band shirts. The circle glasses that he once wore was now gone, and was replaced with glasses that were similar to the glasses you wore at the movie theater to watch a 3D movie.

He also wore skinny jeans and black converse shoes. And to finish up his look he usually wears a black jean or leather jacket. He wasn't exactly gothic since he has no piercings or tattoos and he doesn't dress like it, but I guess you could call him a boy who likes gothic things? Something like that, but then again all gotics aren't like that.

His personality has also changed, he now takes absolutely no crap from anyone. If you mess with him or his friends he now won't hesitate to put you in the hospital. Temari and Gaara had helped him with his self defense skills by teaching him how to fight, and now, well let's just say that if you piss him off it won't be pretty.

But back to their problem.

They were all currently stranded in the middle of the highway that was between Suna and Konoha. They had a quite of ways to go before they even reach Konoha, but what makes things worse no one gave a crap to slow down or stop to see if they need some help.

"The battery is dead, you need to charge it or buy a different one." The oldest out of the four said, Temari Shukaku, age 20 blonde hair and dark eyes. She wore her blonde hair up in four pigtails.

Naruto looked at her and stared at her blankly. "Does it look like I can afford a new one, or better yet do you see anything I can charge the thing with?" he asked.

The older blonde narrowed her eyes at him. "No need to be bitchy now Uzumaki." she said.

"Please if I was bitchy I would be mean and violent." Naruto said pushing his glsses up his nose. The girl just snorted and slammed the hood shut.

"Better start walking, I'll stay here with the car and call a towtruck, you, Gaara and Kankuro go walk to town." She said.

"You do realize that we have to walk two miles right?" Kankuro asked.

Temari looked at him before she sighed. "Okay since puppet lover here will only complain the whole way, You and Gaara will walk to town okay?" Temari said to Naruto who only sighed in reply.

"Will you take us out for dinner?" Gaara asked.

"I'll order pizza."

"You'll take us to McDonald's." Gaara demanded.

Temari stared at him before she sighed softly. "Fine." She said making the red head nod with a tiny smile.

Gaara looked at Naruto and grabbed his hand. "Come on lets go, the sooner we get there the sooner you see your girl." Gaara said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "She is a friend." He said.

"Whatever you say." He said with a small smirk making his blonde haired friend groan.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in front of the school that had caused him so much pain, that had put him through hell. Konoha academy.<p>

The blonde let out a small sigh as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He slowly made his way to the front of the school. His feet was killing him and he was hungry, but he didn't care he wanted to see Hinata. He had texted her earlier saying that he would make it up to her, and that is what he was going to do.

Ringing the buzzer to get into the school he was soon accepted in and he walked to the visitor desk. He got a name tag with his first and last name on it and stuck it on his lower thigh. He didn't want to put it on his shirt or it would be easier for the students to read it. Since he had it on his pants it would be a bit harder to read since it was half way covered by his shirt.

Walking to the cafeteria he smiled a bit. Hinata had told him what she had gotten on her schedule so he remembered that she had lunch around this time.

Walking into the cafeteria Naruto walked over to the wall that was next to the exit and leaned against it. He glanced around before he spotted his dark haired friend. She was sitting alone with a raven haired boy who had his hair up. If he remembered correctly he was Shikarmaru Nara.

He pulled out his phone and sent Hinata a quick text. Once it was sent he put his phone back into his pants pocket and watched her reaction. Her pale eyes widening and a grin appearing on her face. As she shot around, Naruto pushed himself off the wall with a small smirk when she spotted him she let out a scream.

He got ready to walk over to her but she didn't give him the chance to since she immediately ran over to him and tackled him into a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Hinata hugging her back. He then noticed that he was being stared at so he narrowed his eyes into a glare, but it disappeared when Hinata unwrapped her arms and legs from his body.

She pulled back and he frowned a bit when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't because Hinata tackled him in another hug.

"I-I miss you so m-much." She sobbed out before she gave a small laugh, her arms tightening around his chest. "Your home...your finally home." She said.

Naruto smiled and held her close, stroking her long silkly hair. "Yeah, I'm home." He said. After another few moments she pulled away once more and smiled up at him.

"Wow you changed a bunch, your now a sexy nerd." She said with a laugh. She let out a small gasp when Naruto placed hand in her cheek, his thumb wiping her tears away.

"Yeah, well you have to thank Gaara and Temari for that. They got me into this style. " He said.

Hinata gave another small laugh before she grabbed his hand. "Come on, sit with me and Shika. What classes do you have?" She asked.

"Don't know, I just got back today and I still need to register and get a schedule. I just came here to see you." He said making Hinata frown.

"Boo, and here I thought you'd be in my class." She said.

Naruto raised a brow. "Who said that I wouldn't be in there with you? I'm still going to Kakashi's with you. " he said making Hinata's frown turn into a bright grin.

"Really!? Awesome that means I don't have to deal with the famous snobs alone!" She said. She blinked and looked at Naruto when he tensed up, her eyes widened a bit when she saw a murderous glint in his eyes.

"N-Naru-kun?" She asked.

The blonde blinked and looked at her before he gave a small smile. "I'm okay Hinata, I'm just thinking about the past." He said.

Hinata stared at him for a long moment before she slowly nodded and sat down at her table. "Okay." She said softly.

Naruto gave her a smile and sat down next to her, he looked at Shikamaru and have him a small nod. "Hey." Naruto said.

Shikamaru gave him a small wave. "You changed " He stated.

The blonde gave him a smirk. "What can I say? I had bad influences around me back in Suna." He said pushing up his glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :Weird place to stop, but that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be in Sasuke's p.o.v or someone else's. **

**Like I said I decided to have GaaHina as the pairing, sorry you KibaHina or NejiGaa fans, I just don't like the pairing NejiGaa. **

**Sorry for any errors in this chapter. **

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	6. Notes, please read!

**_Sorry guys this isn't a update. Yeah I know, what the hell man? I'm just giving you a little heads up that another chapter won't be coming out for a while. I have really bad writers block and I hate it! It gets me so frustrated to the point I stress myself out. So until my writers block disappears (which I hope is soon) I'm putting this story in hold. I know, your all angry and probably hate me and I'm sorry, but you have to understand that dealing with writers block is annoying and is hard to get rid of. I promise that I'll try to continue this soon, hopefully. _**

**_I'm sorry again, I really am :( _**

**_~TicckiMikki _**


End file.
